


A tribute to Owo

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Owo gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: I`ve been binge-watching Discovery again. Owo is an adorable character who does not stand out but if you take the time to really look at her, that`s when you`ll discover the silent energy she exudes. Either that  or i just have a little crush on her...
Relationships: Joann Owosekun - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	A tribute to Owo

**Author's Note:**

> Do you agree with my assessment? If you do, or don`t do drop me a line :> A kudos will also be acceptable. Thank you  
> **  
> v


End file.
